Season 1.5 Audition List
Archived List of Auditions *Name of Character: Kaylynn *Description:Kaylynn has always been "off-beat", she's trys to keep herself distanced from the drama around her. Kaylynn has described herself as the only normal person in her whole school, yet everyone thinks the opposite of her. Because of this, she's become more and more reclusive over the years. Until she's the wreck she is today. She joined TCI1.5 to try to find herself. *Label: The Recluse *Mr. E *Jake *Description: He is fun, awesome, and loves to have friends. He is easily entertained. And he loves people! :3 *Label: The fun guy *Jake R *Name of Character: Alexis Moneybags *Description: Alexis has always been "miss popular, and also "the hot girl" in school. She's always been in the center of drama, a major gossiper, and she tends to copy off the nerds in Algebra 2. Anytime Alexis gets a bruise, she orders her maids to take her to the emergency room, since her parents are always in Europe on business. She joined TCI1.5 to become richer *Label: The Spoiled Brat *Nduke *Holden *He hasalways been the one that no one likes. He will go to your face and tell you that he hates you. At school Holden is known for his truthfulness and hatefullness wrapped in one package. He is trying out for TCI 1.5 to prove that the nice guy always finishes last. *Label: the irish jerk *Holden is my name and winning camps is my game 02:45, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *Zoey *Zoey isn't very smart,but she is good at art,unluckly that's pretty much she's actually good at.Zoey has lonf blonde hair with skinny jeans,a pink top,and brown boots.Zoey tries to be smart,at time,but always fails.Zoey is very sweet and rarely gets mad.Zoey is kind to evryone she meets.Lastly,she likes to make friends. *The Bonde *HR *Keke *Keke's been very unique since her childhood, claiming she could see into the future. She's friendly enough to have friends, but due to her so-called "power" she tends to also scare some potential friends away. Keke joined TCI 1.5 because she wanted to explore her trueself and also to make some more friends. *The Psychic One *LF *Name of Character: Mick *Description: Mick grew up, son of a hair dresser, and fashion designer, so he always looked the best, and was always starting the newest trends. Though, many beleive all that hairspray has affected his mind, as Mick isn't exactly the brightest, but he doesnt mind, as he often jokes about it. Most people like Mick, and he loves to change the way people look, howeever, he isnt like his parents, and he sometimes screws up- Big time! *Label:The Hair-Obsessed *Link to your profile! http://images.wikia.com/tdicamps/images/1/16/Mroddy.png [http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mrodd I'm Hugable] [http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mrodd Talk] 02:54, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *Name of Character:Syle *Discription:He Is Sonic's 3rd Cousin Once Removed. He Loves ANYTHING Black and Gold.He Is Mystrious. He Is Very Clutzy. When Your Hurt, He Comes and comforts you. He Loves Ice cream and Hugs. *Label: The Hedgehog *Link to Your Profile: 11347 was Here. And He liked it. 03:03, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *Name of Character: Jenny *Description: Jenny is very small, but nice and sweet and ''smart. ''Always reading and looking at books, Jenny grew up loving to read. She's shy, and quiet. But Jenny loves art, and drawing, and is great at it. She loves to laugh, but she doesn't have a lot of friends to make her laugh. She just wants someone to be her friend, and maybe, someone to be her boyfriend *Label: The Quiet Nerd *Link to your profile! Kate the Great *Name of Character: Ally *Description: When she was younger, she when to her best friend's birthday and saw her BF's older bro fie dancing. She didn't know what it was, but she wanted to it. From that day until she was 12, she pretended to fire dance. Her parents didn't let her really do it until she was 12. : When she was 12, she took her first class which went well. Besides the fact that they didn't use fire until class 9. By class 5, they failed to teach her how to catch the stick. Every class after class 4 except class 9, they were trying to get her to successfuly catch the stick. In Class 9, they were letting everyone except Ally use fire. : She wanted to use a fire stick so badly, she stole a kid's stick and started to fire dance. Only a few seconds later, she tried to catch the stick, but failed. The stick landed on the ground and started a fire. No one died, but she was kicked out and her paents got a call from the class about the fire. Her parents banned her from fire dancing, which she hated, and she could never fire dance since. Her parents don't trust her on her own because of the class incident, so she has to write, text, call, or video chat with her parents 6 times a day, so he paents know what's up. She joined TCI 1.5 to prove that she can be on her own without breaking the fie dancing rule. *Label: The Suckish fire dancer *Kevvy9 *Name: Suzuki *Description: Suzuki lives in Tokyo, Japan. He hates to exercise more than anything, so this has made him very squat. He does not like to do physical labor, either, and he currently weighs about 300 pounds. Currently, he does nothing at all except stare in front of some screen playing video games, doing the computer, watching TV, and whatnot. His parents are a bit concerned about his squatness and his obsession with video games, so they decided to sign him up for a reality show.He's not looking forward to the show unless there's a TV involved. *The Squat Japanese Dude *Toad *NOC: Nate *Description: Nate, Born on July 14, 1999, is the youngest Person to audition for TCI:1.5. When in school, he was always picked on for being smart. When he was 8, he became the Smartest person in America. By 9 years old, he became the owner of Smarts Magazine, he became popular and he was Smart as well. He wants to be on TCI:1.5 to gain mor popularity. *Label: The popular Smartie *Natedog14 IN DA HOUSE! *Name: Connie *Description: Connie has always been shy. She grew up in a small town to two loving parents, who really wanted her to come out of her shell. But Connie would rather stay in her room, drawing, reading, or signing, which she is very good at. The only person she would really interact with was her big brother, Derek. And he was always there for her, no matter what. It was clear to anyone that Connie shared a very loving bond with her brother. But one night, when Connie was around 10, tragedy struck. Her brother died in a car accident, which the police pronounced as his own fault on account as they found bottles of liquor in the back seat. Connie's parents were devistated, but Connie could not except the fact that Derek was gone. For the one reason: Unknown to her parents, Derek had sworn of alcohol until her was 30, because of Connie's fear of drunk driving, who she only told to him. So from that night on, Connie began to unravel layers and layers of lies and secrets in her little town, and by the time she turned 16, while she never really found out who killed her brother, she certainly knows a lot, or a little, about everything and everyone in her little town. Eventually, while she was too young to join the police force, she easily broke into the police headquarters and stole some of their case files. She has caught more criminals than the police themselves in her little town. She auditioned for TCI 1.5 to see if she could get hold of anymore secrets, and possibly use them against their creators. It helps that she can tell almost instantly if someone is lying or not. And if she doesn't, it won't take her long to find out. She is a master of crime, lies, detective studies, and secrets. But nobody would suspect a shy little girl from a small town in the prairies to have so many dark secrets, now would they? P.S. They guy who killed Derek? Unknown to the police force, she shot him in the chest with a pistol. *Label: The Sweet Girl Wth a Dark Past *Zoomer *Matt *Description: Matt is an athlete with a heroic side to match. He is also very friendly and trustworthy as said by his friends and family. In competitions,Matt is a fierce player and will get the challenges done right. *Label: The Heroic Athlete *AlejandroCodyTylerNoah